<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking The Ice by Corny_Cornflakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384426">Breaking The Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes'>Corny_Cornflakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), The Head (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apparently I can only write smut oops, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Food Porn, I had to take a cold shower after writing this, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it's just smut y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It awakened a primal need in him, something he hadn't felt in an even longer time, and it only increased when Raquel took one, two steps in his direction until she was within arm's reach.</em>
</p><p>  <em>"You're on thin fucking ice," he warned her, but with no trace of anger or irritation.</em></p><p>  <em>"And I want to break it."</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Ramón Lázaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking The Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is NOT a Serquel fanfiction! It is about Raquel Murillo and Ramón Lázaro, a character also played by Alvaro Morte in his new show "The Head". I only added the tag so this story would be easier to find, and I assume that some Serquel fans would be interested in reading it as well. However, if you aren't, you're free not to read it. </p><p>***</p><p>Happy Sunday, best fandom in the world!</p><p>I know that this fanfiction is a little different from what I usually write, but after having watched "The Head", I've fallen in love with Alvaro Morte's (the actor who portrays Sergio Marquina) new character Ramón. So, the fan that I am, I just had to write some smut about two of my favorite characters ever. If it's not your cup of tea, I'll understand. However, to those who decided to say and read this, I really hope that you'll enjoy it! I'll return to writing The Art of Seduction soon. </p><p>Also, I have to give credit to my dear friend Meg for proofreading this story, and my girls Jovana, Giorgia, and Martina for inspiring me to write this one-shot. I appreciate all your help and support so much!</p><p>Moreover, I'd like to mention how incredibly happy this fandom makes me. All the sweet messages I get in the comments (to which I will reply soon!) and on Twitter sweep me off my feet every single time. The love my fanfics receive is out of this world, and I can't put into words how grateful I am for my fans. You are my fuel to write!</p><p>With that being said, enjoy!</p><p>P.S.: If you have any story requests, feel free to send them to me on Twitter @CrnyCrnflakes or write a comment!</p><p>Warning: Please remember that this is a work of fiction and may not 100% be corresponding with reality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Knock, knock."</p><p>Her announcement was of no use - Raquel swung the door leading to the kitchen wide open, not waiting for approval of her request or any other response. She would have barged in regardless of how he answered. </p><p>Entering the room as if the place belonged to her, she gave him a quick glance and didn't miss how Ramón raised his eyes from the pan as he was stirring something in and shot her an unamused glare. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Refilling my liquids," she casually answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and headed towards the highest cupboard to her right - the alcohol storage. However, in order to reach it, she was forced to use a stool, and even then she had to stand on her tiptoes. At least it was less humiliating than asking the station's '<em>señor grumpy'</em> for help, although hearing him snicker in the background was a close second.</p><p>But it wasn't anywhere near as bad as noticing that only <em>one</em> bottle of wine was left.</p><p>"Ebba took some, Eric too," Ramón answered the question she hadn't even voiced when she turned around with a frown as he reached for a knife - he didn't even have to look up from the cutting board to know what was going through her mind. However, when she remained quiet for longer than he had ever experienced her before, he brought his eyes to her at last and was met with the sight of her crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him skeptically as if expecting an elaboration.</p><p>"And I have some in my room."</p><p>Satisfied with having received the response she anticipated, Raquel smiled. "So, that's what you do when you're alone?"</p><p>"Who are you to judge, bursting into the kitchen at four in the afternoon in search of alcohol?"</p><p>She gasped, pretending to be offended by his words. "I <em>knocked."</em></p><p>All Ramón did was chuckle in response and shake his head as he resumed cutting some tomatoes. Taking it as her cue to continue what she was doing, Raquel took the bottle of Rioja with a sigh and jumped off the stool. However, just as she was about to walk to the door, she suddenly stopped and considered her options - she could either lock herself in her room for God knows how much time and lose herself in her self-deprecating thoughts, or stay in the kitchen and see how he would react. She opted for the latter, figuring it would be more entertaining.</p><p>Opening the wine, Raquel took a considerable sip and pulled out the stool opposite of the counter where he worked and sat down on it; having nothing better to do, she observed him cutting the vegetables as if hypnotized. That was at least until he abruptly stopped mid-way, directing his eyes from the board to her without raising his head, making him look even more infuriated than usual.</p><p>"Staring is rude."</p><p>"I'm not staring," she contradicted with a shrug to tease him.</p><p><em>"Que cojones</em> are you doing then?" There was a certain venom in his voice, which subconsciously made her change her approach. </p><p>"Drinking. That's what I do when I'm feeling lonely. It helps you forget, but I suppose you already know that." To confirm what she said, she brought the bottle to her lips once more and took another generous sip.</p><p>"Wouldn't you prefer feeling lonely in your room, <em>alone?"</em> he asked in an insincere yet sweet tone, hoping she would take him up on the offer, but Raquel clicked her tongue and raised her index finger.</p><p>"That's the point, I don't want to be alone," she reemphasized, which was in fact ironic for the lead researcher who was known and praised all around the world for her achievements. What the magazines were even more interested in, however, was her messy divorce and accusation of domestic violence, which ultimately led to her losing the only thing in her life she had ever loved unconditionally - her daughter. And so, desperate to get away from seeing her face plastered on every street corner of Madrid with headlines she would prefer to forget, she decided to spend six months in complete isolation from every nuisance she had to endure. But what she didn't expect was that all her obstacles would follow her to the polar ice caps of Antarctica.</p><p>"Very funny, now explain what you're really doing here."</p><p>And with that, she had expected him to come around the counter and pry the half empty bottle from her hands. "There's a killer on the loose. It's smarter if we stick together."</p><p>Ramón shot her a questioning look and laughed. "Stick together? What if I'm the killer?" he inquired with a raised brow, lifting the freshly sharpened knife he still held in his hand. "You're trapped with me in here, in a room filled with knives and other dangerous objects."</p><p>Raquel tilted her head. "Are you the killer?"</p><p>"I am not," he asserted. </p><p>"Are you?" Ramón then inquired further, narrowing his eyes upon her as if looking into her caramel brown orbs for long enough would open the barricaded gate to her soul and mind.</p><p>"No." Her answer was short and simple, with no hints of hesitation, but it wasn't enough to convince him.</p><p>"I'm not sure whether I should believe you."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>"You have a lot of issues,<em> señora,"</em> Ramón casually began, putting away the knife and drying his hands on a dishcloth. "Starting off with your supposedly violent ex-husband, your lost custody over your daughter, wild past, daddy issues, sick mother... I wouldn't be surprised if in a flip of a switch you decided to go around killing people for - I don't know, revenge?"</p><p><em>Ouch.</em> Raquel should have expected that he would play that card. A few months back, paparazzi exposed each and every dark secret of hers for a famous tabloid, and everyone who had not been living under a rock at that time knew every detail about her personal struggles. It wasn't the first time someone wanted to rub it in her face, but it still hurt just as much. Despite that, she smiled and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.</p><p>"That's a low blow, <em>señor,"</em> she eventually replied, reciprocating his sarcastic use of the formal term of address. "Especially coming from you."</p><p>"From me?"</p><p>"Yes," she confirmed, the smile not fading, knowing she had an ace up her sleeve. "A cook with easy access to all kinds of weapons - you could've carved that V in Niles' chest. Not to mention your ex-wife cheating on you a month after your sons died in a car accident and a very complicated relationship with your parents. You could've been cooking at any normal restaurant, but you decided to spend six months away from civilization, cooking for nine other freaks just like you."</p><p>Judging by the surprise in his eyes, Ramón didn't know that she had access to all the personal files in the main office, which was, in fact, self-explanatory considering her profession and reputation. Well, what he actually hadn't expected was for her to read them.</p><p>"I'm not the only one with issues," she concluded, and his dumbfoundedness turned into burning wrath.</p><p>"Did you come here to rub it in my face?"</p><p>"Maybe. You've been a dick to me since the beginning," she alleged and noticed how his jaw tightened. "Oh, you think I haven't noticed how you look at me when you hand me my food? Or how you avoid me in the hallway? Our rooms are right next to each other, and you've barely said a word to me these past three months."</p><p>Ramón closed his eyes tightly shut and inhaled deeply.</p><p>"What's your problem?" she asked again, rage boiling behind her usually calm features.</p><p><em>"You,"</em> he spat out through gritted teeth, his knuckles white from how forcefully he buried his fingers in the edge of the counter. "For fuck's sake, Raquel, why are we having this conversation?"</p><p>Despite the harshness in his voice, she didn't change her stance one bit. "Because you can't have a different conversation with me."</p><p><em>"A la mierda,"</em> he cursed under his breath. "Do you want to know the real reason why I've been avoiding you?"</p><p>When Raquel nodded, he supported himself by placing his hands on each side of his body and slightly leaned forward, dropping his gaze. "Do you remember the day you arrived here when we had this party to welcome the new arrivals?" </p><p>He didn't wait for any response before continuing, "You got quite drunk that night, also drinking wine. Chianti, to be more specific. You may not remember this, though, because you were wasted by then, but we danced together. You took my hand, not even asking me if I wanted to, and led me to the dance floor. We danced, we laughed, we kissed." </p><p>With every next word he said, his tone softened with an undertone of pain caused by a wistful memory, and all Raquel could do was stare at him with bewilderment and newfound compassion. However, Ramón then paused as if hesitating to say the words which lingered at the tip of his tongue, and when he raised his head to look directly into her eyes, she knew that he decided to take the risk. "You were the first woman after my ex-wife left me five years ago who made me feel something."</p><p>As soon as the confession left his mouth, he wanted to gather it frantically from the air and shove it back inside until he would choke on it. He became painfully aware of the fact that it was out in the open when Raquel sat up a little straighter, her eyes widened, and her breath hitched. There was no going back.</p><p>"You're right, I don't remember that," she replied, at last, the previous confidence in her voice negligible, a feeling of guilt overtaking her instead - for being unaware of his feelings, for assuming the worst of him, for not remembering a night of such significance to him. And there she was, laughing with Heather about how he most likely was an emotionless robot who was programmed to add too much pepper to her soup.</p><p>A torturous silence settled between them right after, which was only disturbed by the irritating ticking of the clock on the wall. Second after second and minute after minute passed, and neither dared to make the next move. They just kept on kicking the ball to the other's court by shooting each other a glance every once in a while, looking away when the other returned it. What was there left to say, after all?</p><p>But due to her no-bullshitting nature, Raquel eventually couldn't stand the deafening silence any longer and simply stood up, grabbing the bottle of Rioja on the way. She managed to surprise him once more when instead of leaving, she walked up to him instead, leaning against the counter next to him and stretching her arm out, indicating him to take the wine.</p><p>"Take it, we both need it."</p><p>Somewhat skeptically, Ramón accepted the bottle and opened it, letting the cap unceremoniously fall onto the floor - neither cared to pick it up. And then, under her watchful eye, he took a long sip, the burgundy liquor slipping down his throat with ease, leaving a pleasant aftertaste of over-ripe grapes, which reminded him of his childhood underneath the Andalucian sun.</p><p>However, he was nowhere near that place, the memories so old he wondered if they weren't anything but dreams, and he quickly returned to reality when Raquel crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, curiously looking at the pans in front of him.</p><p>"What are you cooking?"</p><p>"Dinner."</p><p>Raquel grimaced. "More specifically?"</p><p>"Paella."</p><p>With a sarcastic <em>Ah!,</em> she searched her mind for a different topic they could talk about instead - dinner didn't seem to be his favorite. "You know, I've always wondered how cooks cut so fast without cutting off their fingers."</p><p>"It's not that difficult," Ramón assured, at last resuming to operate himself around the kitchen, and when he was distracted with lifting the lid of the pan to season the tomato sauce, Raquel shifted her focus to the knife block next to her and wrapped her hand around the handle of one. She would have also taken it out if he hadn't suddenly turned around and firmly grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> touch my knives," he snapped at her, and despite his voice remaining at the same volume, his timbre changed to one of utter exasperation.</p><p>She flinched, feeling threatened by him for, well, the first time. "I'm sorry."</p><p>However, he quickly let go of her with what seemed to be remorse in his eyes, regretting having approached her in such a harsh way, and then offered, "I'll show you."</p><p>Grabbing a fresh tomato from the basket, he placed it on the same board he used before and took a knife, gripping the handle with his index finger and thumb on the blade. With the other hand, he formed a claw to hold the vegetable in place. But then, Raquel had lost the capacity to follow his movements when he began chopping at an impressive speed. All she could do was raise her brows in astonishment and observe the tomato being shred in thousands of tiny pieces.</p><p>Once he had finished, Ramón slid off the remnants which stuck to the blade with the tip of his finger, and that was when a perilous idea struck Raquel's mind - she once again discreetly reached for a knife, bigger than the one he held, and took it out the block this time around. She patiently waited until his eyes settled upon her, and the exact moment they did, she attached the flat side of the blade to her neck, letting the cold metal warm up with the heat of her body.</p><p>Ramón didn't say anything. He didn't grab her wrist or make her stop in any other way. What he did do, however, was follow the blade with his widened eyes and aroused pupils as she sensually slid it all over her skin, using the tip of the blade to expose the low v-cut of her sweater - her pulse point, collarbone, cleavage.</p><p>It awakened a primal need in him, something he hadn't felt in an even longer time, and it only increased when Raquel took one, two steps in his direction until she was within arm's reach.</p><p>"You're on thin fucking ice," he warned her, but with no trace of anger or irritation.</p><p>"And I want to break it."</p><p>Thoroughly, he scanned her eyes for any hint of doubt or uncertainty, and only when he found nothing but the reciprocation of his desires, he allowed himself to turn off the burners and lower his head to growl in her ear, "If we start now, there's no going back."</p><p>"Fine by me," she smiled devilishly and encouragingly, now having him close enough for her to smell the musky and slightly tart scent of his cologne and the spices he used. It was driving her hormones crazy.</p><p>Noticing her distraction, he took the knife from her hand which forced her back to reality. The next thing she realized was him placing the tip of the blade at the very bottom of the sweater's low-cut neckline, which made her heart pound so loudly that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest and meet the sharp metal.</p><p>"Tell me when I'll go too far."</p><p>"Ramón-"</p><p>The hairs on the back of his neck stood up like soldiers on duty at the sound of his name escaping from her luscious lips, and in one swift downward movement, he cut the beige fabric open, exposing her entire torso and breasts to his hungry eyes - she didn't wear a bra, and this discovery made all the blood in his brain travel further south.</p><p>"You'll have to buy me a new one, you know that?" she chuckled but was soon silenced when he tore the sweater - or what was left if it - off her body.</p><p>"Don't speak unless you really have to," he ordered sternly. "Don't ask, but act. Action will delineate and define you."</p><p>"Is this-"</p><p>"Thomas Jefferson, yes," Ramón answered her question before she could finish, not for the first time that day, and then lowered his head to lock her lips with his.</p><p>The kiss was nothing like they had expected, nothing they had assumed it would be - if they ever even thought about it. They didn't try to win a battle but sought union and closeness, sharing one breath, one sensation, one passionate and timeless moment. It was soft and comforting like no words could be, both not having felt such a connection in years and needing a moment to remember how it was done, just like remembering the lyrics to an old, beloved song. However, soon enough, the heat rose in her cheeks as her tongue met his, quick and electric, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within, seeking to chase down that elusive liquid lightning that reached through both of them.</p><p>When they pulled away, at last, to restore the oxygen in their lungs and process what just had happened, Ramón let his forehead fall against hers and waited just long enough for her to stop panting before gathering her in his arms and kissing her again. This time, his lips mashed against hers, as if trying to flatten and destroy her mouth. She hungrily pushed back, her mouth open, tongue pushing past his clenched teeth to the moist space within. The bristles of his beard scratched against her soft cheeks as she gripped his head firmly as if to keep him from escaping. She worked her mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other. There was that pent-up anger, tension, and wish for something more being released.</p><p>All the stories were right - there was only a thin line between hatred and love.</p><p>Raquel had almost lost herself so deep in the kiss that she barely registered that she was now being placed on the counter, his other hand which wasn't supporting her thigh quickly shoving the cutting board and tomatoes away.</p><p>Having gained that extra area to work on, Ramón allowed himself to touch her up more freely, his fingers tracing every contour of her curvy lines, her every mole, drawing constellations all over her upper body whilst continuing to devour her mouth, only avoiding the place where she needed him most. Her nipples kept on brushing against the thick fabric of his sweatshirt, creating friction so delicious that they hardened in an instant. However, she needed more.</p><p>Abruptly pulling away from his lips and surprising him in the process, Raquel firmly grasped his neck and signaled him to move that talented tongue of his further down. He didn't have to be asked - or rather shown, as he ordered her - twice and followed her lead, first looking down at her breasts before launching to stimulate her there, for which he hadn't had the opportunity before.</p><p>Ramón would have lied if he said that he had never looked at them before when she sat down on the couch opposite his during movie nights or how they bounced when she ran into the cafeteria. But without lingerie, they sat lower, more natural, less close together, each so perfect and molded to her form. He felt honored for being allowed to see them in their full glory, with no restraints.</p><p>But when he heard a soft chuckle from her, most likely from knowing what was coursing through his mind, he realized that he had been staring for too long and immediately launched to engulf one perky nipple in his mouth without any preamble. He circled it with his tongue, licked the areola, and sucked on it as if it had all that would quench his thirst - and only God knew how thirsty he was. All this drew the most erotic moans from Raquel he couldn't have even imagined in his wildest dreams, and it only spurred him on further.</p><p>With Ramón working so deftly with her breasts, Raquel took the opportunity that his head was at easy reach and let her fingers wander up to his dark waves until they reached his beanie, carelessly throwing it onto the floor. Ever since she first spotted him at the station, she had fantasized about taking that beanie off of him and getting lost in the loose hair strands showing from underneath it. She had imagined them to be soft and smooth, judging by how she could still smell the conditioner he used even after two days. But having her entire hands holding on to them, her fist clenching into him as he sucked the neediest groans from her, was a completely different experience altogether.</p><p>But then, despite her firm grasp, Ramón detached himself from her nipple, and just when she was about to complain and pull him back towards her, he placed a hand on her collarbone and pushed her down. Raquel was now sprawled on the cold surface of the kitchen counter, getting a perfect view of his almost black eyes cutting through all the barricades she had built over the past years, and entering her soul. He could extract any truth from her, any confession, any secret at that moment if he wished to do so.</p><p>He decided against it, however, and used his free hand to work the zipper of her pants open whilst the other kept her in place. He had the fly down in no time and didn't leave her in agony for too long, tearing the jeans down her legs, her already damp panties following.</p><p>Now lying entirely exposed before him and ready to be consumed like the most delicious gourmet meal, all Raquel had left to do was close her eyes and wait until she would be carried to paradise. Breathe in, breathe out.</p><p>But she wasn't.</p><p>Eventually fluttering her eyes open and curiously looking around, she found Ramón rummaging in a cupboard, clearly looking for something. If only she knew what it was. But it didn't take long until he found what he was searching for, thoroughly shaking the bottle in his hands.</p><p>And once he turned back to her, a smug smirk gracing his lips, she could see what it was - whipped cream.</p><p>"I don't think that dessert was on the menu today," Raquel teased him, and it was difficult to hide her excitement about his idea.</p><p>"Who knows how much time we have left. Let's enjoy it," he answered with all honesty, opening the whipped cream with a pop and consequently accelerating her already racing heartbeat. Then, he bent over her, one hand right next to her face to support himself, and began to leave a white line down the length of her entire body - from her lips to the dark brown curls expanding from between her legs.</p><p>Despite it being -60 degrees celsius outside, she felt her body burning from feeling his eyes roaming all over her frame, and the cream slowly melting on her hot skin. Luckily, he hurried to eat his meal, starting where he had begun.</p><p>Bringing his mouth to hers, he thoroughly licked away any trace of the white cream, without actually kissing her. But before he moved away, he bit her lower lip, getting a pleased sigh in return. Then, he continued to follow the trail from her neck, down her cleavage, ribs, and abdomen, leaving a raspberry kiss along the way every now and then. And the closer he got to her drenched center, the more she felt it quivering with nothing but pure need. Would he have been anyone else, she would have directed his face to her cunt and not let him go until she received her well-deserved release. However, she made an exception for him, having found immense pleasure in the prelude he provided.</p><p>That was at least until he moved away from her right before reaching her most sensitive point, <em>again.</em> At that point, she was ready to smack his head and take care of herself, on her own, with no interruptions. Little did she know that she would forget all this when he untied his apron and raised the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his bare chest to her.<em> Joder.</em></p><p>Her first thought was how a cook could have such a perfectly sculpted body, the contours of his abs prominent, but not too much to be considered unnatural. Her next thought was how much she wanted to trace them all with her tongue, feeling each high and low, tasting the essence that belonged to him alone.</p><p>And she thought that his smell was driving her mad.</p><p>But then her focus shifted to the apron he still held, running the strips between his fingers and shooting her a suggestive half-smile.</p><p>"Do you mind if I used this?"</p><p>Raquel shook her head with all certainty, and it was all it took him to grab her wrists and use the apron to tie them together, then placing her arms over her head and tying the remaining cloth to the handle of the counter. For some reason, she didn't feel unsafe, quite the opposite. Even more so when he felt the softest breath of a kiss on her palm before returning to his previous position.</p><p>"Spread your legs."</p><p>Hearing the desire in his voice, she obeyed him right away, the idea of not doing so not even crossing her mind. She let her thighs fall to each side, gradually revealing her wet intimacy to him. He smirked in a gesture full of malicious intentions before once again opening the can with whipped cream and putting just the right amount in between her folds.</p><p>As much as she loved to experiment in bed, that was a first for her. But, to her astonishment, all of it felt incredibly good - the cold cream creating a delightful contrast between her heated flesh, slowly dripping down onto the counter as it melted, and his face right in between, staring at her with nothing but burning desire and preparing himself to take a taste of his dessert. But, before he could do so, she dipped a finger in the cream and put it in her mouth, moaning as she licked it clean and slowly drew it out of her mouth.</p><p>At that point, he couldn't hold himself back any longer, reason and sanity having disintegrated in the fiery passion of lust and physical need, and put her clit in his mouth.</p><p>Raquel cried out at the exquisite sensation, so loud that she bit her lip right after to the point of tasting blood to prevent any more screams to escape from her. There were some people on the other side of the door, and the last thing they wanted was for anyone to figure out what was currently taking place in the kitchen.</p><p>His tongue drifted from left to right, up and down, so skillfully, and even once all of the whipped cream was gone, he didn't dare stop. He continued to explore each and every corner of her folds, his beard rubbing against her skin in a way that only made her want more, discovering and noting which areas and movements provided her with the most pleasure.</p><p>Also, Ramón didn't miss how every time he passed her bundle of nerves, her nose scrunched in that adorable way of hers, and how her arms desperately tried to escape the straps keeping her in place - with no success, of course. So, in order to reach his goal, he put his entire focus on stimulating her there, gradually increasing both the pressure and speed he applied, her moans getting more powerful, hand in hand with her level of pleasure.</p><p>It didn't take long for her to feel the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach, which only grew in power with each second. What pushed her past the edge, however, was seeing him look up at her, piercing her with his dark eyes, and inserting two fingers in her tight channel.</p><p>Raquel came right into his face, her cunt spasming and her juices flowing out of her and into his mouth, her hips bucking up and her thighs trapping him in between her legs. She had never had an orgasm this... no, there was no word to describe what she had just experienced.</p><p>The wave of ecstasy didn't seem to pass, all sounds around her muffled and her sight blurry. For a moment, she thought she died and couldn't decide if she ended up in heaven or hell. But eventually, she came down from her high, and the first thing she was met with was Ramón licking away what remained of her essence from her thighs as if he had never tasted anything better before. She needed him, she needed him <em>now.</em></p><p>"Untie me." Her order was clear despite her blissful smile, and Ramón immediately rushed to free her and discard the apron, letting it fall somewhere on the floor.</p><p>Raquel wasted no time and stood up, instantly letting her arms rest on his shoulders as she brought him into a slower, more composed kiss. His hands found themselves on her waist, moving upward until they settled in her golden hair to pull her even closer. Soon enough, the kiss turned into something more frantic, both playing with the possibility of having control over the other and digging the wet noise of their tongues and lips challenging each other. </p><p>And then, out of nowhere, he picked her up again, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the other side of the kitchen, pinning her against the fridge. The sudden jolt took her by surprise, a thing or two falling onto the floor from the impact of it, but neither cared about any of that because they only had eyes for each other.</p><p>Not able to resist the urge any longer, both found themselves working at the belt and zipper of his pants, fumbling around with them until they somehow managed to pull both his jeans and boxers down to his knees. In the process, Raquel was provided with a good view of his tattoos, working magic on her arousal. She had never admitted it out loud before, but she had a soft spot for bad boys - thus some of her questionable past life decisions.</p><p>However, all thoughts evaporated from her mind when she was met with his glistening and impressively large erection, feeling her mouth watering at the sight. She began to wonder how he tasted, how it would feel like to have it all down her throat, and having him come inside her.</p><p>But he had a different plan, and when he hooked her leg around his hip to get access to her attention-seeking cunt, and she ran her nails down the length of his spine, he thrusted into her. Spreading her tight walls with his thick member, he couldn't keep himself from looking down to see how it disappeared inside of her. The view was edging on being too erotic, he was close to coming just by seeing it, and he had to bring his mind back to that Paella waiting on the stove to drag it out for a little longer. Experimentally, he began to move his cock, letting it slowly stroke her inner walls, followed by an equally lazy push. It was just enough for Raquel to start tugging him, pulling him closer, her fingers in his hair and her mouth slanted against his as he steadily built a rhythm. </p><p>Every thrust came a little faster than the last, and she could pinpoint the exact moment when he lost himself - she heard it in his deep groan, felt it in his tight grip, tasted it in the growing urgency of his kiss.</p><p>Ramón was pounding into her more roughly now, moving in a way that she knew would leave her sore the next day - in the best way, of course. She could already feel something building inside, fed by the friction of his urgent pace. All she had left was to hold on, her fingers buried in the soft flesh of his shoulder as he let his head rest on hers, kissing the skin there and leaving marks with his teeth so she could remember their encounter for many days to come.</p><p>One of his hands, which wasn't pinning her into place, had found its way to the thigh wrapped around him, fingers splayed over her skin as he let them travel closer and closer to her center, nipping at her lower lip just as his palm slid even higher until his thumb could roll over her clit. </p><p>His voice was tight like even a single syllable was a chore. “There?”</p><p>She nodded, also struggling with uttering any words. “Right there. Don’t stop.”</p><p>He circled the swollen bud with the pad of his thumb, rolling his hips against her as he filled her over and over again. Her thighs burned, and hadn't he supported her, her legs would have already given in. But the angle was just right, and his touch was so persistent, and if he kept going, kept touching her this way, she would-</p><p>
  <em>“Ramón."</em>
</p><p>Her mouth fell open as a wave of pure bliss washed over her while he kept on thrusting into her with all the power left in his body, having the intention of prolonging her orgasm to the last second. He observed as everything inside her trembled and shook with the way she came apart, her back arching, every muscle drawn tight like a bowstring right down to the curl of her toes. </p><p>She couldn’t pinpoint the moment Ramón followed, not with the hazy afterglow of her own release. But only some moments later, she registered the warmth of it, the way he was pulsing and emptying himself inside her. His forehead rested against hers as they both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath, and her hands smoothed aimlessly over his back, her mouth brushing against his neck and the red marks her nails left on his shoulder as a comfortable silence settled between them.</p><p>"You said you had some more alcohol in your bedroom, right?" Raquel asked out of nowhere once she regained her voice.</p><p>"That's quite an icebreaker," he chuckled. "Do you want to share another bottle?"</p><p>"I can't think of a better plan for the evening."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to know what you think! Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. Also, feel free to comment in any language you want to :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>